No debe conocerte
by Lady.Agreste.06
Summary: Sakura se va por mas de tres años de la aldea de Konoha, por la misión de ofrecerse como voluntaria para ayudar al cuerpo médico de Suna con nuevas técnicas medicas. Pero lo curioso sera que regresara acompañada de un niño. Un niño que es su hijo y se desconoce él paradero de su padre. Kakashi siente cierto interés por ese niño y él pasado de Sakura.
1. Introduccion

NO DEBE CONOCERTE:

¿De que tratara este fic? Pues Sakura se va de Konoha por poco mas de tres años, se ofrece como voluntaria para irse a Suna ah entrenar a los médicos de esa aldea, con nuevas técnicas y procedimientos.

Pasando él tiempo Sakura regresa a Konoha con una sorpresa que nadie esperaba. Y es que regresa con un pequeño niño no mas de tres años él cual es su hijo. Nadie conoce él paradero del padre del hijo de Sakura (Ah excepción de Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y sus respectivas esposas).

Sakura piensa que ah tomado la decisión correcta al enterrar él pasado, a ocultarle su hijo a su padre, ya que los consejeros han echó de la vida de Kakashi un infierno por perdonarle los crímenes de guerra a Obito Uchiha su mejor amigo.

Pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto toma la decisión de irse para no ponerle mas carga al Hokage además que ellos nunca le pusieron nombre a los encuentros esporádicos que vivieron.

Kakashi sentirá una gran curiosidad por él pequeño hijo de Sakura. A parte que querrá recuperar lo inconcluso y sin nombre que dejaron en él pasado.

Sin importarle que los consejeros lo hayan comprometido a la fuerza con Minako Takeuchi la hija del Daimyo del país del fuego (No sera la mala del cuento, al contrario sera una gran amiga y ayuda para Kakashi).

Como veis Obito no esta muerto xD. Lo amo mucho es tan mono que no soporto su muerte ni su triste historia y pasado.

Sukea aparecerá en un par de capitulos, esperó lo améis (Obvio quien no ama a Sukea ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Y bien para terminar lo mismo ilustrare algunos capítulos. Ya que Con una cosecha de Cerezo, llamada Sakumo me encanto hacer esto, me divertí mucho y creo que la imaginación de muchos voló (No soy una gran artista pero estoy aprendiendo xD).

KakaSaku con lemon obviamente y agradecerles a todas ese personas que escribieron en mi muro y me mandaron mensajes por privado pidiendo esta historia primero (Publicare las demás no os preocupéis).

Esperó cumplir sus espectativas ya que escribo para ustedes.

Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, dueño y autor de esta bella obra de arte.

Esperó este fic sea bien visto, ya que lo hago con todo cariño y amor.

Sin mas esperar... Empezemos.

〰❇〰

"Volemos juntos, olvidando él pasado"

-Lady Agreste🌸

〰❇〰

Pd: Se me olvidaba si ven frases así al finalizar un cap. Son pensamientos o reflexiones que colocare. Inspirado en canciones, momentos o cosas, o según amerite el escenario que vivan nuestros personajes xD.

Os quiere Lady Agreste (Dango-chan).


	2. MI SECRETO

Gemidos de placer, jadeos de lujuria. Una que otra caricia que quemaba, jugaban con fuego y se estaban quemando.

Pero que importaba. Si ellos ya eran dos adultos que sabían lo que hacían. Si, tal vez ella era

mas joven que él, catorce años era una gran distancia, una gran diferencia, pero que mas daba. Si, ella era lo único bueno que le pasaba al terminar el día, si sus encuentros esporádicos con su ex-alumna era lo único que le hacia mantener con vida.

"Es una niña. La lastimaras" Las palabras de Obito resonaban en su mente. Pero no importaba ya que él no comprendería la tranquilidad y seguridad que una mujer puede llevarte.

Porque durante las noches su habitación era inundada de un aroma dulce, de un destello rosa que iluminaba cada recoveco de su oscura alcoba, vida y sus ojos jade lo guiaban y le mostraban algo que jamas él había sentido.

Él rosa de su cabello le hacia recordar las flores de cerezo que caían en la primavera, pintando todo a su paso de colores rosáceos y sus ojos jade, le hacían estremecerse ya que se sentía perdido en un jardín esmaralda, en un jardín donde solo los amantes podían perderse y amarse como era debido.

Sakura era un gran amante.

Nunca pensó que en él negro de sus ojos ónix pudiera encontrar la tan aclamada tranquilidad y protección. Negro que se asimiliba a la noche oscura y su cabello plateado al resplandor de la luna calida de primavera, la luna de los amantes furtivos sin nombre.

Cuando sus grandes manos la estrujaban contra la cama, la desnudaban con lujuria y su mirada se transformaba en un misterio erótico indescifrable, se sentía a enloquecer. Ya que jamas había sentido tal éxtasis por estar con alguien. Tal vez porque era su primer hombre, su primera relación sexual, tal vez porque él fue él que la convirtió en mujer y le enseñó lo maravilloso que puede ser él sexo.

Su sensei era un gran amante. Kakashi le hacia tocar él cielo.

Tal vez eran encuentros esporádicos, tal vez los dos tenían miedo de colocarle nombre a lo que sentían, tal vez no estaban listos y solo querían un desliz del mundo.

-Date la vuelta -Le pedia extasiado.

-Como órdenes -Le obedecia sin poner restricciones.

Kakashi levantó su cintura y con experiencia la penetro profundamente. Sakura mordió él almohadón para ahogar los gemidos guturales que salían de su garganta. Temblaba por la sensación exquisita de ser penetrada de esa forma.

Kakashi acariciaba su espalda y admiraba lo hermosa que era. Con tacto y delicadeza acariciaba su espalda con dulzura mientras la penetraba. Sentía él cuerpo de Sakura estremecerse y llenarse de escalofríos por las caricias y beso que el le daba.

Mas rápido y fuerte. Aumento sus embestidas, ella le volvía loco. Ella era lo único bueno que podía pasarle.

Aunque solo fuera una compañia pasajera.

Sintió su fin venir. La lleno de él como siempre lo hacia, ella se libero del calor que la sofocaba, llenándolo a él también de sus fluidos celestiales y haciéndole saber que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Siempre era así, desde hace un par de meses, que los dos eran amantes pasajeros sin nombre en sus camas. Ella estaba sola, al igual que él. Los dos podían hacerse compañía hasta que uno de los dos se aburriese o quisieran algo mejor para sus vidas.

-Eso fue increíble -Le susurro cansada, con él cabello en la cara y colorada por la sesión de sexo que acababan de tener.

Porque eso era. Sexo y ya. O al menos eso pensaban.

-Tu eres fabulosa -Le correspondió él quitando los mechones de su rostro. Beso sus labios y se acurrucó a la par de ella.

-Kakashi... -Le llamo sin honoríficos. Ya que en la cama eran iguales. Amantes pasajeros.

-Si -Preguntó él con un poco de cansancio por él día pesado en la torre. Los consejeros refutandole sus desiciones y por la sesión de sexo antes vivida.

-Nada... -Dijo sin mas dejandose abrazar y durmiendo un poco antes de salir de su casa. Antes que los primeros rayos de sol invadieran la aldea de Konoha y como siempre sus encuentros quedaran en un secreto guardado en cuatro paredes de concreto.

Pero cuando la primavera y él invierno se juntan siempre ocurre un vendaval. Siempre ocurre algo al mezclar dos sentimientos. Siempre hay un fruto que sale de un hombre y una mujer cuando se aman.

Porque hay una leyenda que de la primavera y del invierno. Nació él verano y él otoño.

Pero quizás hubiera sido preferible esclarecer sus sentimientos, sus encuentros esporádicos esa noche. Esa noche de luna llena que iluminaba con su plateada luz todo a su paso. Porque era la ultima vez que vivían como amantes pasajeros.

.

.

.

TRES AÑOS DESPUES

.

.

.

-Ya vamos a llegar -Un niño proximo a cumplir tres años le preguntaba a Sakura a que horas iban a llegar a su destino.

-Pronto, pronto -Le contestaba un poco cansada ya que cada quince minutos le preguntaba.

-Sakura-chan era necesario traerte todo de Suna -Le rezongaba Naruto enojado por todas las maletas que cargaba.

-Tsk, no se de que te sorprendes, si hasta los cactus que Gaara le regalo se trajo -Intervino Sasuke molesto acomodándose unas maletas en él brazo.

-¡Los cactus son mios! -Grito el pequeño que era jalado de la mano por Sakura.

-¿Y como se llaman? Inojin me comento que le haz colocado nombres a tus cactus -Se acerco Sai un poco cansado.

-Totoro y Momo -Le dijo feliz.

-¿Totoro como la película? -Preguntó Naruto viendo los cactus que Sasuke llevaba y él azabache miraba con odio ya que hacían mas pesada su carga.

-Si como mi amigo Totoro -Sonrió él pequeño -Tio Sai cargame -Se soltó de las manos de Sakura y le extendió los brazos a Sai.

-Sakumo-kun no molestes ya vamos a llegar -Le regaño suavemente a su pequeño.

-Tio Naruto cargame. Tio Sasuke pod favod.

-Se dice por favor -Le dijo Sai sacando su pergamino y dibujando un gran león de tinta -Arte ninja: Pergamino de bestias gigantes.

Un gran león de tinta apareció frente a Sakumo inclinándose frente de él. Él pequeño nervioso y feliz acaricio la bestia de tinta.

-Genial ¿Puedo montarlo?.

-Claro lo hize especialmente para ti -Sai cargo a Sakumo y lo coloco sobre él animal de tinta.

Sakura observo la felicidad de su hijo. Sonrió y agradeció a Sai.

-Arigato Sai -Le sonrió dulcemente.

-No tienes que agradecer fea. Somos una familia recuerda -Él pálido le sonrió sinceramente.

-Oye podías a ver echo un animal de tinta para llevar las cosas de Sakura-chan -Le grito Naruto cansado.

-Por primera vez apoyo al Dobe.

-Bueno, Sakura me a pedido que no lo haga ya que teme que sus cosas se pierdan como la vez que fuimos a la playa.

-Vosotros tres son un desastre cuando sus mujeres no están tirandolos de las orejas -Les amenazo Sakura.

Un soplido lleno de pesadez se hizo escuchar por parte del rubio y del azabache. Sakura los miro con amenaza, los dos guardaron silencio.

Caminaban con rapidez ya que su objetivo era llegar antes del anochecer a Konoha.

-Oye mami ¿Como es tu aldea?.

-Nuestra aldea -Intervino Naruto -Sakumo-kun eres parte de esta aldea ya que Sakura-chan es tu madre. La voluntad de fuego corre por tus venas -Le dijo jubiloso y lleno de alegría.

-Esta rodeada de arboles. De ninjas talentosos... De... Mas arboles -Quiso responder Sasuke animadamente como Naruto pero no obtuvo resultado.

-Es muy hermosa pequeño mio, esta rodeada de arboles y de flores. Él atardecer ahí es mágico y las noches son perfectas y estrelladas. La brisa que sopla te hará sentir en otro mundo al igual que la luna que se observa. No es la misma luna que se mira desde Suna o de otro país... Es una luna diferente -Sakura suspiro llevandose la mano al corazón al recordar su aldea, su hogar, su familia.

-Mami, y él Hokage de ahí es igual de amigable que Gaara-ojiisan -Le preguntó con duda -¿Crees que me acepte? -Preguntó con miedo.

Los tres shinobis se sorprendieron ante tal pregunta. Miraron a Sakura con miedo por las heridas que aún tenía del pasado. Pero esta ya había aprendido a disimular perfectamente sus emociones, frente a su hijo.

-Él Rokudaime Hokage sama es un hombre muy recto y amigable. Casi igual que Gaara-san -Le sonrió dulcemente.

-Espero que lleguemos pronto. Mis tripitas quieren comer -Se acaricio la panza y se recosto sobre la bestia de tinta.

-Sakura -Le hablo Sasuke -Que harás cuando... -La medico lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Presentarlo como mi hijo. Haruno Sakumo -Le dijo simple y cortante -Recordadles que no se nada del paradero del padre de mi hijo. Que soy madre soltera y ya. ¿Entendeis?.

-Pero Sakura-chan... Que ocurrira cuando él sensei mire su cabello. No podrás ocultarlo por siempre -Le susurro Naruto señalando a Sakumo.

-Ya tengo un plan. Tranquilos.

-Fea -Hablo ahora Sai -Las verdades ocultas tarde o temprano salen a la luz.

-Sai... Esta es una verdad que debo mantener en secreto. Este es mi secreto que debo cuidar con mi vida, por su bien... Por él bien de ellos -Guardo silencio y siguieron su camino sin decir ni una palabra mas.

...

-¡Mirad unas grandes puertas! -Señaló Sakumo alborotado y feliz las grandes puertas de Konoha.

-Al fin en casa -Hablo Naruto saboreandose e imaginandose un gran platillo de ramen de Ichiraku -Sakumo-kun te agradara Ichiraku. Hacen él mejor ramen de mundo.

-¿Ah Boduto le gusta el damen? -Preguntó con animo igualando a su tío.

-Se dice Boruto y ramen. Y no por desgracia no le gusta -Se puso triste Naruto. Recordando la rara obsesión que su hijo tenia por las hamburguesas.

-Los tomates asados te encantarán. Karin es una gran cocinera y puede hacer maravillas con esa legumbre tan magnifica.

-Es verdura -Interrumpió Naruto.

-¿Que no es fruta? -Preguntó Sai.

Y así una batalla por él tomate comenzó mientras llegaban a las puertas de Konoha.

-¡Esperad! -Les pausó Sakura. Ganándose su atención. Buscó en la mochila de Sakumo un gorro. Un gorro con la forma del personaje de ficción favorito de su hijo. Totoro él famoso Tanuki de la película Mi vecino Totoro

-¡Totoro! -Grito Sakumo al ver su gorro favorito -¡Mi mejor amigo! -Grito feliz.

-Por nada del mundo debes quitártelo -Le dijo amablemente Sakura colocándole él gorro en su cabeza y ocultando sus mechones plateados en este. Su cabello rebelde se reusaba a quedarse oculto. Así que unos cuantos mechones salian por la frente del menor.

-¿Crees que con ese gorro podrás ocultar una verdad tan grande? ¿Un pasado? -Le preguntó Sasuke viendo él afán de Sakura por ocultar los mechones de su pequeño.

La pelirrosa no contesto, sólo se limito a poner un gesto serio y mirarlo gélidamente.

-No debes de quitarte para nada a Totoro cariño. Para nada. Debes mantener tu cabello oculto. Ese sera nuestro secreto ¿Entiendes? -Dulcemente lo cargo y lo beso en su frente -Nadie debe conocerte... -Volvió a besar a su hijo en la frente y susurro para ella misma -No debe conocerte...

-Entiendo un secreto de mami y mio -Sakumo la abrazo y le extendió su manito. Sakura entendió él mensaje y entrelazo su dedo meñique con él de el -Es una promesa. No me quitare a Totoro jamas.

-Sakura-chan... tarde o temprano el sensei se dará cuenta. Apoyo al Teme y al blancucho. No podrás ocultar algo tan grande por mucho tiempo.

-Si podre -Repito ella -Nadie debe conocer mi pasado, ni él pasado de mi hijo. No quiero que lo juzgue nadie por ser hijo de... -Pauso y respiro profundamente recordando que Sakumo estaba presente -Nadie bebe saber quien es él padre de Sakumo... Nadie... ni Kakashi. Él tomo su decisión al igual que yo.

-Lo obligaron -Intervino Sai -Recuerda que para ese entonces los consejeros no le daban vida a Kakashi-sama.

-Lo se por eso es mi secreto... por eso nadie debe conocerlo -Miro a Sakumo ajeno a cualquier problema -No quiero ponerle mas carga a Kakashi.

-Pero Sakura... -Sasuke callo a Naruto y negó con la cabeza. Sakura ya no era una niña para estarle diciendo que era lo bueno y lo malo. Ella ya había tomado su decisión y estaba dispuesta a asumir cualquier consecuencia negativa o positiva que pudiere traerle a su vida.

La kunoichi respiro profundamente llevándose la mano al corazón. Recordó todo lo que vivió en esa aldea, desde su niñez hasta él dia que se fue de misión a Suna. De eso hace tres años.

-No debe conocerte... No debe conocerte... Es mi secreto... Es mi secreto... Lo hize por el, lo hize por ti... Lo hize por mi... -Repetía como un mantra para si misma mientras entraba por las grandes puertas de Konoha.

garrada de la mano de su hijo, que le daba fuerzas a seguir adelante.

-No debe conocerte...

Termino de susurrar cuando se vio que ya había pasado las grandes puertas de la aldea.

.

.

.

〰✳〰

"No debe conocerte, eres mi mas bello secreto. Tu haz pintado mi vida de colores y llenado mis noches de ilusiones"

〰✳〰


	3. RECUERDOS Y MALESTARES

•**SORPRESAS Y DESILUSIONES•**

**...TIC-TOC...**

Puto reloj sonaba con cada segundo, con cada minuto, con cada hora. Sonaba tajante y burlón dueño del maldito tiempo, riéndose de las personas sujetas a el.

**...TIC-TOC...**

En definitiva, tenía que hacer algo con el aparato infernal ya que lo estaba colmando de la poca paciencia que tenia.

Envidiaba a aquellos que no eran el Hokage, extrañaba su antigua vida, su simple vida como shinobi. Si, ser un simple shinobi era mejor que estar metido en esa maldita oficina todo el puto día.

**...TIC-TOC...**

Mirar el cielo que poco a poco se tornaba tornasol, que el tono lila y azul marino oscuro parecían que le daban el paso a la noche poco conciliadora, dándole entrada triunfal a las estrellas burlonas y testigo de su soledad. Y la luna, la luna era tan desgraciada que parecía que siempre se reía de su suerte, a veces la maldita se reía de su soledad, en ocasiones parecía que se sorprendía cuando el intentaba sobreponerse a su soledad y buscaba compañía en regazos y caricias mustias, vacías sin amor y en otras parecía que le acompañaba en su soledad bañandolo con su plateada luz y llenando cada recoveco de su lúgubre alcoba.

Pero ni la luz de luna mas brillante y espesa, se compararían a la luz que cierta pelirrosa irradiaba. Nada se compararía al destello de su mirada esmeralda, nada se compararía a su típica melena rosa que de una luz extrañamente rosácea lograba disipar cualquier oscuridad.

-¡Maldita Sakura! -Se dijo a si mismo mirando hacia el cielo que dejaba en claro que la hora mágica estaba entrando. Ya que su oficina se llenaba de los colores típicos del crepúsculodándole la entrada triunfal a la noche.

Y no, no la odiaba. Solo que ella se había echo muy monótona para el. Muy adicta para su sistema como una droga que vuelve adicto al hombre mas centrado. Ella era su maldita escapada de este mundo de mierda, de su mundo de mierda. Lleno de conflictos, perdidas, trabajo y dos consejeros que le refutaban el porque le había perdonado los crímenes y atentados de guerra a su ex-compañero de equipo: Uchiha Obito y a su ex-alumno vengador Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero el era el Hokage y nadie podía cuestionar sus ordenes.

Kakashi pesadamente se recostó en su gran y cómoda silla, masajendo sus sienes intentando disipar recuerdos, memorias y emociones.

Pero, ¿Como podía olvidar a una amante tan exquisita como Sakura?. ¿Como podia olvidar sus caricias, sus toques que quemaban, sus besos? ¿Como podía olvidar que él le había enseñado todos los secretos del sexo y ella fácilmente se había alejado de él? Vale, ellos no le habían puesto nombre a lo suyo, pero no era fácil olvidarla, sacarla de su sistema, de su mente, de sus deseos. Sakura era como su droga personal, era él desliz que él tenía de este mundo.

Porque desde hace mas de tres años que extrañaba las caricias de la medico, los besos de su ex-alumna, la compañía de Sakura.

Recuerdos, putos malditos recuerdos invadían su mente como un mal presagio.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió sin permiso y sin orden. Entrando un vendaval azabache, con unas cicatrices en la cara.

-Demuestra tus modales tocando antes de entrar ¿O acaso _Akatsuki _cambio las reglas de cortesia? -Le regaño.

Pero el azabache lo ignoro completamente -_Bakakashi _-Hablo Obito su mejor amigo. Con una lista de quehaceres -Para mañana tienes reunión con los capitanes de ANBU, tienes que autorizar un presupuesto que Tsunade-sama a estado pidiendo para el hospital, tienes que reunirte con Iruka para ver el programa de la parvularia de Konoha...

_Bla, bla, bla..._ Era lo que escuchaba Kakashi sin prestarle atención. En realidad no queria escuchar nada de trabajo, nada de obligaciones, solo queria dormir, ya que era su unico escape de su mundo de mierda.

-¿Haz estado fumando de nuevo? -Se acercó Obito hasta su escritorio y empezo a olerlo cerca de su haori -Kakashi -Le regaño.

-Soy un adulto idiota, no tienes que decirme nada.

Desde la partida de Sakura, Obito y Guy se ofrecieron a cubrir el trabajo que la Kunoichi hacia en su despacho. Desde el papeleo hasta el cafe matutino y el té vespertino.

Pero ni uno de ellos dos se igualaria a su trabajo y eficiencia.

-¿Los consejeros te han dicho algo mi eterno rival? Solo fumas cuando algo te molesta -Intervino la bestia verde de Konoha. Tras una gran pila de papeles que necesitaban la resolución del Hokage.

Ahora comprendía a Asuma que buscaba un desahogo en el tabaco. Era quizas el mejor suplemento vicioso que puedo encontrar después que su ex-alumna se alejara de el.

-¿No me digas que tiene que ver con el Daimyo? -Adivino Obito cogiendo un pergamino estrujado del cesto de la basura.

Silencio, Kakashi no contesto. Y es que no quería que nadie se metiera en su vida. No queria obligaciones, no queria papeleos, no quería que los putos consejeros Koharu y Mohura intervinieran en su vida privada por el bien de la aldea.

A estas alturas ya era inutil preguntarse ¿Sakura se habia echo adicta a el, asi como el de ella?.

Y seguia sin comprender porque esa tarde, los recuerdos lo habian invadido con ataques melancólicos.

Malditos recuerdos, maldito tiempo.

**...TIC-TOC...**

**...**

_-Pod fa._

-No.

_-Pedo_ mamá.

-Se dice _pero _y no te comprare un helado. Ya es tarde y te puedes constipar -Intervino la pelirrosa mientas caminaba apresurada a la torre Hokage en compañia de Naruto y Sai.

Sasuke se adelanto al apartamento de Sakura a dejar sus cosas y sus cactus. Los cactus que miraria siempre con odio el Uchiha.

-Tio _Kankudo_ me lo _hubieda_ _compado_ -Le hizo un puchero el niño. Sakura bufo cansada.

-Te prometo que mañana te comprare uno, vale -Sonrio dulcemente. Pero su sonrisa cambio cuando se dio cuenta que ya habian llegado a las puertas de la torre Hokage.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho, sintio su mundo dar vueltas y sus pies pesaban. Estaba nerviosa, un escalofrio recorrio toda su columna vertebral, un sudor frio eh insipido se hizo presente y una leve tembladera de manos aparecio.

-Lo hize por ti... Lo hize por mi... Lo hize por el... -Susurraba llevandose dos de sus dedos a la altura de su corazon y dandose pequeños golpes -Eres mi secreto... Mi mas bello secreto... No debe conocerte -Repetia su mantra suavemente mientras entraban al recinto de la planta baja de la torre.

Agradecia a _Kami _que ya no estaba el personal administrativo de la torre. Y que solo unos cuantos ninjas dejando informes de sus misiones se encontraban por los pisos y los pasillos.

-Mami...

-¿Si? -Pregunto mientras subian las gradas que llevaban al despacho de la autoridad mas grande de Konoha.

-Tengo pis -Le dijo él pequeño cruzando las piernas y bailando una pequeña danza que era señal que la orina escurriria de sus pantalones.

-Sakumo-kun ¿No puedes esperar hasta que nos presentemos con el Hokage? -Pregunto abatida.

El pequeño nego con la cabeza. Sakura suspiro profundamente.

¡Que inoportuno!.

-Fea yo lo llevo -Le dijo Sai agarrando la mano de Sakumo -Entra primero y ablanda el terreno.

El palido se perdio en uno de los pasillos con Sakumo, buscando el sanitario.

Ahora si podía sacar sus nervios que llevaba a flor de piel.

-Tengo miedo -Se agarro del brazo de su gran y estimado casi hermano Naruto con fuerzas. El rubio solo la abrazo.

-Estare con tigo, no te dejaré sola 'tebayoo -Le correspondio abrazandola con fuerzas y dandole un beso en la frente.

-El puede leerme como un libro abierto Naruto. Kakashi me conoce mejor que nadie... mejor que yo me atrevo a decir.

-Naa, eso es mentira Sakura-chan. Yo si te conosco como un libro abierto. No como el _espantapajaros _ese -Señaló la puerta y le sonrio jovialmente -No sospechara nada tranquila, no descubrira tu secreto... nuestro secreto.

Mentira, Naruto si tenia miedo. Y como dijo Sakura, Kakashi si la conocia como un libro abierto, mejor que nadie, mejor que el.

Pero alguien debía darle fuerzas a la pelirrosa. Alguien debia ser su apoyo en ese momento.

No muy convencida, Sakura tocó la puerta donde su prueba mas grande estaba. Su corazón latia a mil, su nerviosismo se hizo mas presente, su sudor mas frio.

Pero recordo que tenía que disimular ante un par de ojos esmeralda que la veían con asombro y que era su motor de vida, su motor a seguir.

Suspiro profundo y tocó la puerta de ese despacho. Agarrando la mano de Naruto como apoyo.

**...TOC-TOC...**

-Agh! ¡Maldito reloj acabare con tigo! -Grito desde su escritorio mientras Guy ordenaba las pilas de papeles y Obito los pergaminos y documentos.

-_Bakakashi _concentrate. Esos informes son para mañana en la mañana no para él próximo año.

-Deberias dejar de fumar, se encierra el olor aqui y es desagrabable -Guy se sobo él estomago por el olor nauseabundo del tabaco.

-Eh puesto un ventilador -Señalo ironico Kakashi al aparato -Ademas asi termino mi trabajo mas rapido, no molesteis.

Los dos azabaches negaron con la cabeza, mientras Obito rozeaba un aromatizante primaveral.

-Es tu favorito, no pongas esa cara. Es mejor que el olor de ese maldito vicio tuyo -Hablo Obito regañando a Kakashi que quitara esa cara de enfado que tenia.

-_Brisa de primavera, _buen gusto Obito -le felicitó Guy.

.**..TOC-TOC...**

-¿Sera que no hay nadie? -Pregunto Sakura tocando quien sabe por cuanta vez.

-Si estan -Le respondió Naruto -Estan Kakashi-sensei, Obito y Guy-sensei. Voy a entrar... -Rodo el picaporte y entro sin autorización.

-Naruto espera...

Pero fue en vano. El rubio ya había entrado.

-¡Que acaso nadie les ah enseñado a tocar la puerta! -Hablo Kakashi frustrado que su oficina no fuera respetada.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei y Obito, que tal! -Saludo jovial ignorando las palabras de Kakashi.

-Naruto que sorpresa ¿Como van tus vacaciones? -Hatake hablo lo mas sarcastico que pudo.

-No como la sorpresa que se llevara usted -Hablo entre dientes colocandose a la par de Guy y Obito.

-Naruto te noto nervioso -Obito le pregunto viendo como la sonrisa nerviosa de Uzumaki se dejaba ver a todo su esplendor.

-No me digas. Vienes a pedirle una mision a Kakashi nuevamente ¿Estos ultimos tres años haz pedido misiones mas que los demas ninjas? Inclusive mas que mi queridisimo Lee.

-Y vamos nuevamente -Hablo Obito volviendo a sus obligaciones. Ordenar los pergaminos.

-Eh... Kakashi-sensei lo veo bien...

-Explicame porque que te haz ido de la aldea sin consultarme -Le hablo serio y ronco desde su escritorio. Sin levantar la mirada pero por el tono de su voz se escuchaba molesto -Sabes que si querias salir debias notificarme primero.

-Yo... -Dijo nervios_o _ya que Sakura le había pedido que no comentara que en cada misión o en cada vacación su rubio amigo salia a visitarla, a ella y a su pequeño.

_Pero si no es ahora... -Hablo su Inner dándole fuerzas -Naruto hablando él terreno._

-Tienes razón... -Hablo caminando nerviosa al frente. Tocó la puerta abierta y saludo ocultando bien su nerviosismo -Buenas tardes -Saludo Sakura en una reverencia ante el Hokage -Kakashi-sama, eh terminado mi mision con exitos.

Las pupilas de Kakashi se dilataron al ver a la mujer que tenia en frente. Los ojos de Sakura se deleitaron al ver al hombre que tenia en frente, aquel que la hizo mujer, aquel que le enseño las maravillas del sexo.

Dos amantes furtivos que se volvían a encontrar despues de tanto tiempo. Kakashi sintio que sus palabras se atoraron en lo mas profundo de su garganta. Sus pupilas se dilataron lo mas que pudieron al ver a su vicio, la dueña de sus pensamientos eroticos y soledad que ella lo fundió cuando abruptamente lo dejo. Se perdio en un instante en su mirada esmeralda. Mirada que ya no era de una niña, de una doncella sumisa. Era de una mujer.

Ahora entendía el porque de sus recuerdos esa tarde. El destino podia ser de lo mas justo e injusto.

Guy y Obito no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa. De ver que de la nada había aparecido él motivo por él cual él Hokage habia agarrado él vicio del tabaco y del _sake._

-Al menos tu si haz tocado la puerta -Hablo para romper esa tensión. Obito y Guy se quedaron expectantes ante la reaccion de Kakashi. Tenian años queriendo ver la cara que tendria el Hokage al ver a su ex-asistente nuevamente.

Porque ellos dos sabían su secreto. El secreto mas hermoso de Kakashi.

-Hokage-sama -Le respondio firme mostrando la mayor seriedad del mundo. Aunque por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo, el mundo giro entorno a el nuevamente, por un segundo se miro solo con el en esa habitación y sintio perderse en sus ojos onix. Negros como las noches de verano.

-Bien, ¿no han ocurrido percances? -Queria saber mas, queria saber mas de los años que se fue de su aldea, de su lado. Queria preguntarle ¿El porque se fue a esa mision como voluntaria?, que hizo el para que ella se alejara sin darle mayor explicación. Tenía tanto que decir, tanto que reclamar, tanto que apreciar.

Apreciar en lo bella que estaba. Sus pechos habian crecido, aunque sea un poco pero crecieron. Sus caderas un poco anchas mas de lo usual pero bien definidas, su cintura mas fina y curva y sus piernas mas torneadas y definidas.

Ese pantalón azul marino, esa blusa color cafe claro y esas botas le quedaban muy bien. Extremadamente bien, hacia resaltar sus curvas a la perfección.

-Bien, en Suna el Kazekage me ah tratado de maravilla. Gradue tres generaciones de ninjas medicos especializados en el ninjutsu medico a base de agua. Todo esta escrito en el reporte.

Guy, Obito y Naruto miraban uno al otro. Expectantes. Miraban a Sakura y a Kakashi a ver quien de los dos quebraba él código de silencio y admitían la falta y él daño que se hicieron.

-Te apuesto 20 _ryos, _a que Kakashi se aguada primero.

-Yo te apuesto 40 -Le susurro Obito a Guy.

Naruto estaba expectante ante cualquier reaccion.

-Vaya, Gaara ah dicho que eres una gran ninja medico. Y esta eternamente agradecido por tus enseñanzas -Sonrio lo mas sincero.

Sakura sonrio levemente y se inclino ante el en señal de agradecimiento.

-Kakashi-sama -Habló con honoríficos.

-Si -Preguntó el levantando la vista del pergamino.

-Hay algo que debo decirle y que no esta escrito en el informe.

-Si, te escuchó -Habló Kakashi prestandole la mayor atención.

-No esta escrito en él informe. Pero de mis tres años que e vivido en Suna, me acompaña ahora alguien muy especial para mi.

Los dos azabaches se pusieron atentos ante esa noticia que Sakura traía. ¿Acaso era un hombre?.

-¿Umm? -Preguntó con curiosidad, dejando él pergamino sobre la mesa. Aunque demostraba tranquilidad la curiosidad y una sensación extraña se apodero de su corazón -¿Una amiga?.

Sakura negó con la cabeza -No, es un hombre -Soltó lo mas seria posible.

Fue donde inconsciente estrujó él pergamino. Agradecía llevar su mascar ya que una sonrisa sarcástica aparecio en su rostro.

-¿Puedo saber si es amigo tuyo?.

-No, no es amigo mio... es mi familia.

No entendía y no comprendía él porque de sus celos y decepciones. No entendía porque se sentía lastimado, pisoteado. ¿A caso Sakura había pasado pagina de él, mientras él se comia la cabeza por ella?.

-¿Que relación tiene con tigo? -Pregunto un poco molesto.

Pero en ese momento entro un pálido inexpresivo con la sonrisa mas fingida del mundo.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Kakashi y Sakura lo observaron entrar.

-Tan inoportuno como siempre -Hablo bajo Obito maldiciendo a Sai en cortar tan emocionante escena.

-Lo corta en lo mejor -Mascullo Guy con lágrimas en los ojos, por cortar tal escena de amor y desamor tan viva. Tan llena de juventud.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como un niño entro de la mano de Sai. Él pequeño se soltó del blancucho y salio corriendo al regazo de Sakura, abrazando una de sus piernas.

La kunoichi lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa.

Kakashi ya se empezaba a imaginar él rumbo de las cosas. Y un nudo se formo en su garganta y una pesadez se hizo presente en su estomago.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó tratando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Ya no podía quitarle los ojos en cima a ese pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

-Quiero presentarle a mi hijo, Haruno Sakumo -Le dijo la  
pelirrosa levantando la frente en alto, orgullosa por mostrar a su hijo -Sakumo-kun saluda -Le ordeno.

-S...si -Le respondió nervioso al ver que tres pares de ojos negros lo miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad -Me llamo _Haduno _Sakumo.

Había que admitirlo se miraba tan mono hablando y parado frente a él. Pero se sintió extraño, no lograba pensar con claridad. Ese niño tenia algo especial. ¿Pero que era? ¿Y porque llevaba él nombre de su padre?.

-¡Y él padre! -Agradeció Kakashi mentalmente a Guy que preguntara él paradero del hijo de Sakura. Ya que las palabras no fluían por su garganta y su mente estaba en blanco.

Si, paso pagina con respecto a él. Y él paso tres años por ella metida en su sistema.

Pero era sexo nada mas y eran solo amantes pasajeros, sin nombre y sin derechos a reclamos.

-Desconozco el paradero del padre de mi hijo... Soy madre soltera -Soltó de lo mas tranquila. Ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Guy y Obito.

...

Nota: Hola como estais!

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, tratare de subir los capítulos que tengo en Wattpad y tratarlos de llevar al día con la historia de la otra plataforma. Si quieren ver los dibujitos que tengo con respecto a esta historia los tengo en Wattpad por si quieren verlo ya que por aquí no se pueden publicar imágenes.

CAPITULO CON IMAGENES:

708803302-no-debe-conocerte-recuerdos-y-malestares

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
